


Cough Syrup

by akitkatbar



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blossom is injured, Brick/Bubbles in the background, Butch doesn't get that, Butch is a Big Softie™, F/M, Future Fic, This Is STUPID, Wordcount: 100-500, i am in so much pain holy shit, i'm dying & crying, they curse, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/akitkatbar
Summary: Butch helps Blossom with her broken ankle, the best he can.





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> can i drown myself in ibuprofen? does it matter if i pass out after... i am h u r t i n g so much. 
> 
> anyways, since i've glued myself to my couch, i decided to catch up on sbj's 'more than human'. first fandom i ever joined (before avengers) was ppg. still love it. quality tv show (the old show, wtf is the new series cartoon network?!) 
> 
> enjoy my weird little drabble? (ficlet?)

“Unfortunately, I’ve come to care for you,” his monotone voice echoed in her bare bedroom.

“At least sound a bit more peppy, you asshole.”

The super-powered man gave the redhead an exasperated look with a groan, turning around to leave her bedroom to only re-enter again. With a forced smile and a higher pitched voice, he restarted. “Knock knock…? Oh, Blossom! I’ve come to care for you… _Gross_ , I sounded like Bubbles.”

“Don’t drag Bubbles into this. She’s perfectly fine with Brick, _completely not out of commission_.”

Butch let out a harsh laugh, dropping some cough syrup and ibuprofen. Blossom narrowed her eyes at his first aid loot, a frown growing on her pale face. “What’s with that ugly ass face?”

“Did you steal that?” Her voice took an edge.

Another laugh came out of Butch’s mouth as he scratched the back of his neck with a shy smile. “Would you punch me if I say I did?”

“Much worse, depending on who knows. I’ll get Boomer and Bubbles to take you to the animal shelter. I know you’re a big fat softie! I also know Bubs wants to take you for a volunteer weekend,” she moved to turn to her nightstand, reaching out for her phone blindly. A small cough escaped from her mouth as she continued to move around.

“I wasn’t… It really— I wasn’t hiding that. Brick’s been teasing me about that ‘Butch’s fun fact’ of our trio’s toughest fighter is actually softer than Boomer. And Boomer’s the fucking _softest_.” 

Blossom’s frown softened to a small smile and she patted a space next to her on the bed she sat upon. “Sit next to me, ya weirdo.”

“Aren’t you _sick_? No way,” Butch threw her a disgusted look.

“My ankle is broken? Why the hell did you get me _cough syrup_? I have a broken ankle!!”

**Author's Note:**

> i like the usual canon colored pairs, but also butch/blossom, bubbles/brick, boomer/buttercup & butch/bubbles, boomer/blossom, brick/buttercup.
> 
>  
> 
> ahhhh, 
> 
> bye!


End file.
